Blur (Erase This)
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Untuk memulai sebuah awal, dibutuhkan sebuah akhir. Alien dengan gangguan mental termasuk di dalamnya. For #EndofArcana


**Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo.**

 **Warning; AR, OOC, Time Travel.**

 **This story based on The Fool** _ **; kesucian, awal, kemurnian (kepercayaan), kebebasan, potensi, semangat, dan resiko.**_

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki pertama kali menyadari kehadiran perempuan itu saat ia merasakan adanya suara halus. Seperti bisikan dedaunan yang ditiup angin. Lembut. Samar-samar. Suara gemerisik pelan yang mudah diabaikan.

Tapi nanti, di kemudian hari, ia akan menggambarkan hari ini seharusnya ada ledakan, tabrakan, juga petir dan kilat. Karena bagaimana lagi cara menggambarkan sesuatu untuk menandakan kehadiran perempuan ini di kamarnya? Bahwa perempuan ini benar-benar ada. Muncul begitu saja entah darimana.

Ichigo baru selesai mengerjakan soal matematika nomor sembilan saat ia melirik ke belakang sekilas dan akan mulai mengerjakan nomor sepuluh lalu tertegun, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

Di sana, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, seorang perempuan berusia tiga belas atau lima belas tahun, rambut gelap, berkulit pucat dan berpakaian serba hitam, sedang menatap ke arah Ichigo. Ia seperti fokus pada sesuatu lalu berkedip. Sekali, dua kali, lalu mata itu melebar. Terlihat terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Ekspresinya mirip seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

Reaksi yang benar-benar mencurigakan karena Ichigo merasa tidak pernah bertemu perempuan ini sebelumnya. Dia bahkan bukan hantu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan. Saling menilai satu sama lain.

Ichigo mengakui ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan perempuan ini. Ia yakin dia terkejut. Tapi ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat lelah, lalu meringis seperti kesakitan, kemudian berubah lagi menjadi tidak puas, sebelum akhirnya menjadi sangat kesal.

Dan pandangannya, cara ia menatap Ichigo seperti ia mengenalinya. Benar-benar mengenalinya. Seperti sebuah…sinyal, tanda, sesuatu yang seharusnya dipahami Ichigo walaupun kenyataannya ia tidak punya gagasan sama sekali apa itu.

Perempuan itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat sekilas, sebelum kembali menatapnya.

Ichigo berkedip. Tidak siap secara mental tapi memaksakan diri untuk bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

Perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Terlihat seolah-olah ia tidak mendengarnya dengan benar, lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat.

"Oh sial, ilusi bicara denganku."

Dahi Ichigo mengernyit. Itu benar-benar bukan kalimat yang ingin ia dengar.

"Aku bukan ilusi," sergahnya cepat, nyaris tanpa sadar. "Siapa kau?"

Dan perempuan itu kembali melihatnya dengan tatapan itu lagi.

"Bukan ilusi," gumam perempuan itu pelan. "Kalau begitu kau tidak mengenalku. Belum."

Dahi Ichigo mengernyit, sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Maaf?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, pelajar. Anak tertua dari tiga bersaudara. Adikmu keduanya perempuan. Ibumu meninggal saat kau masih kecil, dan kita tidak saling kenal. Belum."

"Benar," sahut Ichigo sangsi. "Dan kau…"

"Rukia Kuchiki," lalu kemudian menambahkan dengan sedikit terlambat. "Aku shinigami."

Lagi, bukan kalimat yang ingin didengar Ichigo. Dan ia merasa kesabarannya mulai menipis. Ini tidak bagus. Sama sekali tidak bagus. Perempuan ini gila. Itu sudah jelas. Dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan, sialan!

"Shinigami?"

"Ya."

Ichigo berdecak. Benar-benar mulai kesal.

"Apa aku harus percaya itu? Shinigami?"

"Ya."

Ia tidak terkesan.

"Dan apa yang dilakukan shinigami di kamarku?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya, tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

Perempuan itu mempertimbangkan jawabannya sebentar.

"Aku mati," jawabnya santai. "Dan hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah saat ini."

Ichigo mendesah, itu juga bukan kalimat yang ingin ia dengar.

Dan shinigami. Pfftt, seperti makhluk gaib semacam shinigami benar-benar ada. Alien lebih cocok menjadi spesies perempuan ini. Lagipula invasi alien sudah diketahui sejak lama. Ichigo tahu betul itu dari film.

Dan itulah yang menjadi akar permasalahannya saat ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan alien di kamarnya? Mengurungnya? Lapor pada pihak berwajib? Tidak. Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah menghindari sesuatu yang sederhana dengan membuat masalah lebih rumit.

Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkannya berkeliaran di jalan dan mencuci-otak orang-orang.

Ia menghela napas. Prinsip hidupnya adalah mempermudah yang sulit, bukan mempersulit yang mudah.

Mungkin jika ia sendiri yang mengawasinya, tidak melibatkan pihak luar, tapi… Benar, itu lebih baik. Dan siapa tahu, jika Ichigo memperlakukannya secara manusiawi, perempuan ini tidak akan membawa koloninya ke bumi.

Ichigo memang sebaik itu.

.

.

 _Cara menghadapi alien secara manusiawi nomor satu; ajak makan malam._

Mereka baru saja menutup klinik dan sekarang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam. Setidaknya, Yuzu sedang mempersiapkan makan malam sementara sisa keluarga lain melakukan...sesuatu.

Isshin sedang mencoba membuat lagu sendiri. Ia sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk gelas dan piring. Mula-mula pelan, lalu keras dan semakin keras. Mencoba menemukan nada dan irama sambil mengabaikan dengan serius retakan di peralatan makannya.

Karin sibuk membolak-balik majalah, Rukia berdiri di sudut ruangan, sementara Ichigo menonton televisi. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu shinigami tidak bisa dilihat keluarganya.

Dan sudah jelas, shinigami tidak makan.

.

.

 _Cara menghadapi alien secara manusiawi nomor dua; kenalkan dia pada seni._

"Itu bagus," komentar Rukia, matanya masih menatap lukisan yang baru selesai dibuat Ichigo.

"Benar-benar mahakarya," katanya lagi.

"Aku tahu. Keren, kan?"

"Ya, keren," sahutnya datar. "Gambar apa itu sebenarnya?"

"Kelinci."

"Oh."

Rukia memperhatikan gambar Ichigo baik-baik. Tidak. Tidak ada kelinci. Lebih terlihat seperti ayam sekarat dibanding kelinci.

"Ya, itu bagus."

"Terimakasih, seni bukan bidang terbaikku, tapi…ini cukup bagus, kan? Maksudku kelinci cukup gampang di buat tapi pohon dan langitnya…"

"Oh, itu pohon?"

Ichigo menggangguk. Rukia meringis, pohon buatannya mirip kaki monyet.

.

.

 _Cara menghadapi alien secara manusiawi nomor tiga; kenalkan orang ketiga._

"Ini Chad," kata Ichigo merujuk pria tinggi besar di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berada di kafe di dekat sekolah. Tidak ada yang istimewa hari ini kecuali Rukia memakai _gigai_ , sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa dilihat orang. Alasan kenapa Rukia menggunakannya sekarang, dan bukan dari dulu, jauh dari logika Ichigo. "Dia akan ikut kita hari ini."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Sado Yasutaro, aku tahu."

Ichigo menatapnya, mengernyitkan dahi dengan curiga. "Dan bagaimana…"

"Aku shinigami."

"…"

"…"

"Errr, benar," sahut Ichigo pasrah. "Chad, kuceritakan nanti."

"Chad akan menghajar banyak shinigami," komentar Rukia lagi. Sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah canggung.

"Aku apa?"

"Menghajar banyak shinigami."

Ada kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menghajar shinigami?"

"Ichigo yang suruh."

"…"

"…"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Catatan untuk diri sendiri. Alien adalah alien. Jangan kenalkan manusia pada mereka.

.

.

.

Ichigo mendesah. Ia merasa kalah. Memanusiakan alien ternyata susah. Dan sudah berapa hari Rukia tinggal di rumahnya? Empat minggu? Delapan? Ia tidak ingat. Kepalanya sakit.

Rukia Kuchiki, perempuan biasa dengan penampilan biasa merupakan seorang alien dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Ia mengamati, berbaur, berinteraksi, dan tetap tidak terlihat.

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini.

Ia nyaris terlihat seperti manusia, nyaris seperti orang kebanyakan. Saat kau melihat kearahnya, kau hanya akan mendapati sosok gadis SMA biasa. Seorang murid, tidak lebih. Sama sekali tidak ada satupun darinya yang luar biasa selain kenyataan ia seorang alien.

Alien cebol yang mengaku sebagai shinigami.

Ichigo berpikir lagi. Ya, memang tidak ada yang aneh darinya. Mungkin ia sedikit lebih pendek dibanding teman perempuannya yang lain. Mungkin sedikit lebih pucat. Dan mungkin, ia seperti tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan spesies lain, tapi tak ada satupun yang membuatmu berhenti dan menaruh perhatian padanya.

Tidak ada.

Dan Ichigo mulai frustasi.

Kenyataan yang sudah jelas, ia cukup meyakinkan. Rukia seolah tidak asing dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ia pendiam memang, tapi tidak cukup membuatnya di cap aneh. Dia tahu bagaimana tingkah murid-murid SMA. Tahu bagaimana orang-orang saling berinteraksi, dan sekali lagi, orang waras akan mengira ia manusia biasa jika ia bisa dilihat.

Karena itulah yang akan dipikirkan Ichigo kalau saja ia tidak melihatnya muncul secara tiba-tiba di dalam kamar yang terkunci.

Ini juga alasan mengapa Rukia Kuchiki benar-benar mengganggunya.

Dia menduga bahwa dia sedang meneliti manusia secara khusus, mengamati mereka, mempelajari budaya-budayanya, dalam sosok seorang perempuan muda. Dan bukankah itu pintar? Dia mengambil sosok yang tidak mencurigakan, sosok yang tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mempertanyakan kemungkinan ia berasal dari dimensi lain.

Dan kemudian invasi. Jangan lupa alien dan invasi.

Ia cukup yakin dengan teorinya, lalu suatu hari mengatakannya langsung pada Rukia.

Tapi tidak berjalan bagus.

Rukia pikir Ichigo lucu. Karena jika ia alien yang sedang menyamar, ia tidak akan dikirim ke tempat sekecil Karakura, mengambil wujud sebagai perempuan muda, mempelajari mereka, saat kenyataannya ia tahu budaya, cara pikir, dan kebiasaan mereka.

Ini justru membuat Ichigo makin waspada.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka ini," gumam Ichigo lelah. Sudah enam bulan sekarang sejak Rukia datang dan menjadi teman tak terlihat Ichigo. Tidak ada perubahan. Tapi di sisi lain, banyak sekali perbedaan. Rukia masih alien. Tapi ia bukan ancaman. Tidak lagi.

Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan di sisi jalan dekat sungai sepulang sekolah. Berjalan beriringan seperti biasa. Langkah-langkah kaki mereka makin melambat tanpa seorang pun dari mereka menyadarinya,dan sekarang Rukia berhenti lalu menatap Ichigo.

"Ya," sahut perempuan itu pelan. "Aku tahu."

Sesuatu dalam nada suaranya membuat Ichigo curiga.

"Apa?"

"Apanya apa?"

Mata Ichigo menyipit tidak suka.

"Kau mulai aneh lagi."

Rukia berdecak, tapi senyumnya terlihat tulus.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ichigo sedikit tertarik.

"Ilusi ini," kata Rukia tidak yakin. "Kapan akan berakhir?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan ilusi."

"Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar kembali? Ke awal?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

Awan melayang di udara dalam tiupan angin, dan untuk beberapa saat sinar matahari menerobos dan membentuk bayangan kelabu.

"Aku membuat kesalahan," katanya kemudian. "Kita sedang dalam pertarungan, dan aku membuat kesalahan. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apapun. Sampai hari kematianku pun aku tidak mengerti."

Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Lalu kupikir aku akan bisa mengerti, kalau aku melihatmu. Kalau aku kembali ke saat ini, di waktu semua dimulai, aku bisa mengerti. kupikir akan semudah itu."

Ichigo berdecak.

"Kau mulai aneh lagi," katanya lalu mulai kembali berjalan. "Mengerti atau tidak mengerti, apa yang sangat penting dari itu? Kenyataannya, saat kita mengerti satu hal, sama artinya kita tidak mengerti hal lain."

"Kau tidak mengerti," keluh Rukia kesal.

"Benar, aku tidak mengerti. Yang berarti aku mengerti hal lain. Dan apa bedanya itu? Pada akhirnya, mengerti atau tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak penting."

Rukia mendesah, terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau masih sesembrono dulu."

Ichigo menatapnya lagi,ekspresi penasaran ada dalam matanya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

"Hm?"

"Dulu, kau sering mengatakan dulu. Apa kau benar-benar mengenalku?"

Rukia terdiam beberapa saat, tampak menimang-nimang, sampai akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Kita teman."

"Jadi aku benar-benar shinigami?"

"Pengganti," tukas perempuan itu cepat. "Shinigami pengganti."

"Tetap keren."

Rukia tersenyum. "Ya."

Ichigo menyeringai, tapi kegirangannya lenyap saat ia kembali menatap Rukia dan menyadari perempuan itu…memudar?

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan cukup normal.

Ichigo bangun, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, menghajar beberapa orang, pulang, mengerjakan tugas rumah, dan tidur.

Rukia pun masih aneh seperti biasanya. Kadang ia terlihat normal, tapi di saat berikutnya ia mulai bertingkah bijaksana, penuh petuah dan filosofi membingungkan, dan masih tidak bisa dilihat orang-orang.

"Harinya sudah dekat," kata Rukia saat Ichigo membantu bersih-bersih di klinik.

"Hari apa?"

"Kedatanganku."

Dahi Ichigo berkerut tanda ia sedang tidak senang.

"Apa kita mulai lagi?"

"Ya," sahutnya. "Kita tidak terlalu senang pada satu sama lain," lanjutnya kemudian. Ichigo mendengus.

"Aku yakin begitu," katanya. "Kenapa kita tidak senang?"

"Karena kau melihatku," sahut Rukia senang. Lalu ia terdiam, seolah pemahaman tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya.

Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Rukia menatap Ichigo seperti ia baru pertama melihatnya. "Kau melihatku."

Ada semangat yang muncul dari dalam diri perempuan itu, menyebar keseluruh pori-porinya. Mata gelap itu terlihat hangat dan serius saat menatap mata Ichigo.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," katanya. "Itu maksudmu , saat itu terjadi. Ya, sekarang aku mengerti, perasaan ini. Rasa yang kurasakan…itu maksudmu. Dan aku perlu waktu lama..."

"Errr…kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ichigo kurosaki, aku benar-benar…"

Ichigo memajukan tubuhnya sedikit tertarik. "Ya?"

"Benar-benar.."

"Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar orang yang bodoh."

"…"

.

.

"Aku benar-benar…benar-benar…orang yang bodoh."

.

.

Aku, saat itu terjadi, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kau yang selalu memakai wajah terburukmu…yang kuharap bisa kumengerti. Dan lalu, yang kuinginkan hanya melihat wajahmu. Aku harap aku bisa mengerti setelah melihat matamu.

Ya, sekarang aku mengerti, perasaan ini. Rasa yang kurasakan hanya untukmu…Cinta. Aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Perlu waktu lama tapi akhirnya aku mengerti.

Aku benar-benar…benar-benar…orang yang bodoh.

Semoga diriku di masa ini tidak sebodoh aku sekarang.

.

.

.

Masih gelap saat Ichigo terbangun. Ia mendesah dan beranjak duduk. Selalu seperti ini.

Sejak hari menghilangnya Rukia, ia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Awalnya terasa seperti mimpi. Sesaat ia ada disana, lalu saat berikutnya ia tidak terlihat dimanapun. Lalu kemudian, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Mereka teman, tapi tidak sedekat itu. Rukia mengenalnya, tapi Ichigo tidak.

Ini membingungkan. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya.

Tapi disisi lain, terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengingat.

Terlalu banyak waktu untuk merindukan

Ichigo memijat keningnya, tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

Sudah berapa lama sejak Rukia menghilang? Seminggu? Sebulan? Ia sudah berhenti menghitung sejak hari ketiga. Tidak ada gunanya.

Keberadaannya mungkin memang tidak nyata.

Ichigo baru akan mencoba tidur lagi saat rasa dingin membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia berlari ke arah jendela. Memperhatikan. Mencari. Tidak ada apapun. Tapi rasa ngeri yang ia rasakan semakin tajam.

Lalu ia melihatnya, dalam temaram dini hari, muncul dari balik bayangan sesosok makhluk besar. Asing. Mengerikan. Ichigo bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Merasa benar-benar ketakutan.

Makhluk itu mendekat. Dan ia melihat taring-taring tajam dimana seharusnya ada bibir. Terbuka dengan ekspresi senang saat mata kecil kosong itu memaku tatapannya pada Ichigo.

Mati.

Ia akan mati.

Tangan yang besar dan gelap menggapainya. Tidak terhindarkan.

Kemudian, saat ia merasa inilah akhirnya, sosok itu muncul. Menebas menembus tubuh gelap yang besar itu.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menengok kearahnya, terlihat bingung dan curiga.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" ia bertanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Ichigo berdecak.

Jadi kita mulai dari awal lagi?

.

.

.

It's either they end up being together or nothing. Or, we can back to the beginning *smirk*.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
